The Ancestors
The Ancestors are the totality of all Los Angeles witches who have been consecrated to the earth. They inhabit the Ancestral Plane where they fuel the power of the entire witch community of Los Angeles. Purpose The Ancestors are the power source of all Los Angeles covens. Once a witch has died, they are consecrated, and the magic in their bones are added to the ancestral power. While this restricts the witches, both living and dead, to Los Angeles, it gives the coven the power, and the knowledge, of hundreds upon hundreds of witches. However, every three hundred years, the connection between the living witches, and the dead ones begins to wane. In order to rebuild the connection, The Harvest Ritual must be performed. The Ancestors also seem to be a near divine pantheon to the living witches of Los Angeles; the orders of the Ancestors are treated as divine edicts that must be obeyed. History Presumably, the Ancestors have existed as long as the Los Angeles covens have. The Werewolf Diaries Season One In I Tried To Live, Graysin is communicating with the Ancestors. Later on, a witch is about to kill Graysin, when the Ancestors tell her not to, but they want him to kill Jake's unborn child and will let Graysin live. In It's Going Down, Graysin explains to the Harvest witches that the Ancestors do not reside on the Other Side, but in the Earth, where their magic remains. After Graysin saves Charlotte, he begs the Ancestors that he can't kill Jake and Charlotte's Unborn Baby and an unseen force makes Graysin bleed from his eyes, nose, etc. and flings him across the cemetery. In Evil In My Blood, Graysin and his witches plan to sacrifice Elizabeth Chamberlain to the Ancestors which would fuel their power for centuries. However, Jake, Christopher, and a transitioning Charlotte break through their illusion and try to stop the sacrifice. Graysin calls on the full power of the Ancestors buried in the cemetery to stop the Originals. However, a witch is killed by Jake, breaking the power of the Ancestors and, before she can be sacrificed, Christopher saves Elizabeth, killing another in the process. Held prisoner by Christopher and Charlotte, Graysin reveals that the Ancestors would not stop trying to kill Elizabeth because that was the deal that they had made with the most powerful werewolf of them all; Hectate. Season Two In Double Trouble, Christopher and Zander performed The Harvest and, they restored the link between The Ancestors and the Los Angeles witches. Known Ancestors :Note: * indicates the witch is a former ancestor. * Christopher Chamberlain * (former Leader) * Elizabeth Chamberlain * * Alexander Deveraux * * London Deveraux * Julia Claire † * * Graysin Blackwell † * * Nicholas Chamberlain * * Esther Chamberlain † * (former Leader) Appearances Season One * I Tried To Live * It's Going Down * Evil In My Blood Season Three * Double Trouble Trivia * The Ancestors are based in the Ancestral Plane which is a spiritual limbo that separated them from the Other Side, and exists only within the boundary of Los Angeles. * The spell that allows the living witches to channel that power of the dead fades away over time, and must be recharged every three hundred years through the Harvest Ritual. *Given that everything in the first two chapters of The Werewolf Diaries first season was to complete the Harvest, the Ancestors can be seen as the true antagonists of that arc. **It was the Ancestors who demanded the Harvest Ritual, which set the initial precedence for The Werewolf Diaries, it was also under their orders that Graysin attempted to sacrifice Elizabeth Chamberlain, thus making them the major antagonists of season one (along with Hectate). * The Ancestors have some connection with the Spirits, a similar group of deceased witches on the Other Side. Whereas the Ancestors act as overseers of the Los Angeles Covens specifically, the Spirits reside over the witches in general. *Christopher may have been a member of The Ancestors but he's not welcome among them. Due to the fact that he possessed one of their own, and he's an Original Vampire. Throughout his time with them, Christopher had been tortured. *Also, The Lifeblood Stone was used on him, but his soul was strained so ironically he survived it. *Julia cut off the link between the Ancestors channeling the covens but they are still there, unable to connect with the mortal plane. **Christopher, with Julia performed the Harvest Ritual which restored the Ancestors' link to the living world. Upon doing so, he made Julia the Gatekeeper for all of the Ancestral Magic of Los Angeles. Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:The Werewolf Diaries